To Care For The Wounded
by Doublebee
Summary: When Maka causes Soul to injure his ankle, she's at his mercy to make sure he's not in pain. Smut ensues. First attempt, so reviews, flames, totally welcome.


** So yeah. I'm giving smut a try. Don't be hatin' man, I really tried on this one.**

** My longest oneshot, though, so that's a good thing, right? …The answer to that is yes.**

** Ah well, hope you enjoy!**

** Soul Eater isn't mine. I'm very tired of writing this all the time. It annoys me greatly. **_

"Alright, try it again."

Maka sighed as she gave Soul a small twirl in her skillful hands, preparing to go again. Stein and Spirit watched along the sidelines as the new 3-Star Meister and her Death Weapon attempted another odd swinging attack Stein had taught them prior. But, so far, Maka had only managed to slash a hole in her coat tail, and drop her partner too many times for her to count.

"Maka! Are you kidding me?"

Soul grunted as he skidded across the ground on his side, before flopping down on his back. He let out a loud groan of frustration as he let the dust settle around him.

"I-I didn't mean to!"

"Try harder next time!" Soul snapped back, still on the ground.

Maka glowered at him for a moment, before crossing her arms defiantly, not adding another negative comment. It was her fault; anyway, she just could _not_ get this technique down.

"Again." Stein commanded coolly, interrupting the two teens' argument.

The meister heaved a sigh as she walked over to her weapon, who was _still_ lying on the floor. She offered him a gloved hand, and Soul lazily took it in his own larger hand, before sighing as a usual white burst of light consumed him, and he transformed to a Death Scythe in Maka's hand.

"Ready?"

Soul only gave the girl a grunt, still pouting over being dropped yet again.

Maka rolled her eyes, before tossing Soul into action. Her limber hands twirled the scythe in a complex motion, before she too-eagerly attempted the new move, and before she could pipe up, she no longer felt Soul's handle between her fingers.

A bright burst of light and an ear-shattering scream snapped Maka's eyes to her right, to see Soul back on the ground, clutching his ankle painfully in his hands.

"Soul!" She screeched, skidding on her knees to the spot where he lay. He bit his tongue until the copper taste of blood filled his mouth as he held his ankle.

He couldn't move it.

Stein quickly made his way to the grounded Soul, kneeling down and taking his ankle from the weapon's hands. Soul groaned, thrashing his head in pain as Stein gently rolled up his pant leg to get a better look.

"Hold still, Soul." He commanded, and the scythe only swallowed a scream as the male meister gently pushed down on his foot.

"That hurts, that hurts, that _hurts_!" He yelled, making Stein stop and examine his throbbing ankle some more.

Maka only stared at her weapon, feeling incredibly guilty of the pain soul was trying to poorly mask. She chewed on her lip as she watched Stein gently try to rotate Soul's ankle, but not without earning another screech from the scythe.

"Definitely broken," the professor stated, carefully setting Soul's wounded leg back down. He grimaced, hissing painful breaths through clenched teeth as Stein stood up, adjusting his glasses.

"You two go to the infirmary, and straight home. Got it?"

Maka nodded quickly, getting up herself and offering both her hands to Soul this time. The grounded scythe clamped his hands around her wrists, carefully pulling himself up without using his wounded left foot. Once he'd gotten off the ground, Maka looped her arm around his waist, and held his arm around her neck, before glancing at him.

"Can you walk at all?"

Soul nodded, though his face looked extremely pained. The meister only sighed, shaking her head a bit as she tugged his arm tighter around her.

"Turn into a scythe."

Soul glared at her, unsure of her intentions. "What? Why?"

Maka rolled her eyes at her weapon's worry. Didn't he know she was smart? That he should trust her?

"So I can carry you instead. It'll hurt less." She responded, gripping his hand tightly with her own.

Annoyed, in pain, and a little desperate, Soul sighed as he transformed, his scythe form resting on the tops of Maka's shoulders, behind her neck. She held his handle gently with one hand, while the other carefully petted at the side of his colorful blade in comforting motions.

She took her weapon from the Death Room, making her way down two flights of stairs and down assorted halls. Anyone who saw them quietly stared, covering their mouths in amazement. Maka giggled at Soul's small growl he gave at them, making the meister pet his blade once more.

When they reached the infirmary, Maka carefully held Soul in one hand, making sure the bottom of his staff didn't touch the ground, causing his foot any pain. She slipped in the door with him, closing it behind her quietly, and smiled in relief once she saw Nygus scribbling away on a clipboard.

The bandage-wrapped woman glanced to Maka in slight confusion, standing up to walk to the meister and her weapon resting in her arm.

"Maka, Soul, can I help you?"

Maka nodded, tilting Soul a bit as his upper body switched from a scythe blade to his human form.

"We had a little accident."

Nygus frowned under her bandages, raising her eyebrows in question at the two.

"Well, what exactly happened?"

Soul glared at Maka for a moment before answering for his meister, "Smartass here dropped me one too many times."

The female teen rolled her eyes, but didn't object to his accusation, knowing it was true, anyway.

"I dropped him and he landed on his ankle. Stein said it's broken and sent us to you."

Nygus nodded a bit, giving an unseen smile as she reached for Soul.

"That would explain the weapon form bit. Let me see him, please?"

Maka carefully handed the nurse her scythe, being extremely careful with each shift she gave Soul. After he'd finished talking, he'd transformed right back into his blade, so only his human reflection was seen by Maka as she handed him over nervously.

Nygus gently placed Soul on the examination table, before she spoke up again.

"Transform."

The scythe gave a burst of light, before he appeared in human form on the table. He gave a tiny hiss of pain as he shimmied to sit up further on the cot, his ankle hitting the edge with a painful tweak.

"Let's take a look, then," the covered woman replied lightly as she began her examination.

Maka watched silently as Nygus carefully slid off Soul's shoe, her hands careful with each motion she gave as she poked, felt, and prodded his injury. Though, as if to make up for her calmness, Soul let out loud screeches and groans of pain, squirming helplessly under her hands.

"It's _sprained_, actually."

Soul let out a stream of rather-loud curses as Nygus gently pushed up on his foot, holding his ankle tightly as she did so.

"And you might've even messed up the tendon a bit. Goodness, Soul!"

The meister sighed, nodding solemnly as she leaned against the wall, listening to Soul's loud, "That _hurts_!" as Nygus began to wrap his ankle and foot in first aid tape.

"A week."

Soul and Maka both looked at the woman in confusion, though it was Maka who asked, "A week for what?"

"A week," she repeated, looking at Soul. "You need to stay off your feet for a week at the very least. Alright?"

Soul groaned in defeat, flopping back on the table as Nygus finished her wrapping. Maka rolled her eyes a bit, but nodded at the female weapon.

"I'll make sure he does."

Nygus glanced at her, giving another unseen smile under her bandages as she strolled over to one of the cabinets, getting a small prescription bottle and scribbling something down on the side, then onto her clipboard, before she handed the pills to Maka.

"If he starts complaining about it, give him one." She explained simply, before handing Soul his discarded shoe. The scythe merely groaned again, holding his shoe limply as he sat up to look at his new injury.

Maka stuffed the pills into her coat pocket, before holding a hand out for her weapon.

"Wanna transform again?"

Soul nodded sheepishly, yanking her hand as he transformed for the millionth time in a three-hour span, his scythe form skillfully landing along the length of Maka's arm. She slung her scythe gently over her shoulder, before turning to smile politely at Nygus.

"Thank you," both weapon and meister chimed together.

The nurse nodded, waving it off calmly.

"Anytime you two. Now go get some rest, Soul, and don't you dare think about coming back here." She fakely scolded.

Maka nodded with a soft giggle, before nearly darting out the door.

O-O-O-O

It was a quick, quiet walk home. Aside from Soul's whining and painful moans, it was, anyway.

When they made it to the apartment, Maka rested Soul on the couch carefully, standing back as he transformed once more, his human form appearing in a lounging position across the span of the sofa, his injured foot resting up on the armrest while his right foot dangled to the floor.

"So," Maka began, sitting on the coffee table in front of Soul. "You, want anything?"

"For my ankle not to be fucked up would be great."

Maka sighed, giving a small roll of her eyes as she peeled off her gloves, setting them beside her.

"I meant things I actually _can_ do for you, Soul."

Her scythe scoffed loudly, shrugging. "Then nothing, I guess."

The meister sighed once again, slipping her jacket from her shoulders and laying it on top of her gloves, before she unbuckled her own shoes, kicking them under the coffee table she sat upon. She even loosened her tie a bit, finding it pointless to keep such a perfect appearance for lounging around home, anyway.

But when Soul made the attempt to toe off the shoe from his left foot, he let out a screech, squeezing his eyes shut in pain as he fisted at his jeans. Maka gave him a frown, before leaning over his legs, and taking off his shoes herself, making sure to be as gentle as she possibly could. But, even her feathery touched made Soul squirm in discomfort, and she sighed.

"I'm sorry…" she mumbled as she let his shoes drop to the floor before sitting back on the small table.

Soul shrugged, yanking his tie fiercely in an attempt to get it undone, but the way he pulled only made it tighter.

_ Pain must make him stupider than usual,_ Maka thought irritately to herself as her small hands helped his larger ones, undo the tie and let it hang around his neck.

"It's alright." He replied after the tie had stopped strangling him, and he moved to undo the top few buttons of his uniform shirt. "S'not all your fault, anyway."

Maka shrugged, resting her elbows on her knees and plopping her jaw in her hands.

"Still… A whole _week_. Because I couldn't get that stupid technique right."

Soul rolled his crimson eyes as he propped himself up on his elbows to look at her. Sulking was one of Maka's strong points, especially when she couldn't get something right the first three times. He hated the fact just a simple injury on _himself_ made her so upset.

So, he reached a hand to put over her own on her face, his fingers sprawling out among her own to touch the warmth of her cheek. Her emerald eyes flickered to his face in confusion, but she gently nuzzled into his hand, letting her own fall to her lap.

Such warm hands he had…

Soul smiled a bit, letting his thumb gently stroke her cheekbone. Maka let her eyes calmly shut as she leaned into his touch, soon finding herself kneeling before him on the floor. At that point, the scythe reached his other hand to hold her free one, their fingers interlocking perfectly as he continued to stroke her jaw and neck.

What soft, flawless skin she had…

Maka purred softly under his touch, her eyes looking once more into his red pools. She admired him, much more then she could ever describe. He was so cool, even in pain, calming her every nerve with a simple brush of his fingers. Though, she still felt amazingly guilty for hurting him in such a way, banishing him to the apartment, something she knew he _loathed_.

But, a thought hit her.

She could make him pleased, even in such pain.

Maka stared at him a moment more, before she pushed up on her knees, and pressed her lips to his. Soul's hand instantly moved to the back of her neck, holding her at the hairline as he kissed her back, enjoying the feel of her smooth lips against his own. His ankle screeched in protest as he shifted to turn her more, not letting his lips leave hers for a split second.

Curious as to Soul's commitment to her kiss, Maka shyly let her tongue lap at his lips. Denying her entry, Soul's own tongue flicked against hers, making the meister's mouth jump open in surprise. At the opportunity, he gently slid his tongue along the inner part of her lips, lightly scraping against the front of her teeth. Maka made a small squeak from the back of her throat, before letting her teeth join in the dance, nipping lightly at the tip of his tongue and earning a small moan of approval from her weapon.

Soul found his hands slyly running along her hips as they continued to lock lips, his fingers slowly crawling up underneath her shirt, begging to run along her bare skin. Maka gave a small groan of approval as she found her own hands unbuttoning the rest of his shirt, pushing it to the sides as her lips left his in order to kiss down his strong, defined torso.

She left open-mouthed kisses everywhere she could, across and down his chest, over his abs, and across the pale scar that ran from shoulder to hip. Even though it was such an old wound, Soul found the area still sensitive, and squirmed a bit under each kiss she left there.

Maka smiled against his warm skin as she pulled him up to sit before her. Carefully, Soul complied, bringing his knees in front of her and slouching back into the couch. His meister looked up at him curiously, before letting her hands run to his belt buckle, slowly beginning to undo it. Soul bit his lip, staring at her. He wanted this, she was giving it to him, he _deserved_ it, right?

Then why was he so scared?

"M-Maka, wait."

She instantly stopped moving, her head snapping up to look at him with a deer-in-the-headlights stare.

"..What?"

Is she doing it out of obligation? Of guilt? Though Soul had no idea _why_ "pure little Maka" was doing something of this nature_,_ he knew that fact that her hands hovering dangerously close to his dick might seriously kill him.

"I… You don't have t-to," He spat out, staring at her and furiously fighting the urge to blush or scream out of frustration.

Maka blinked a few times, before shaking her head, going back to kissing at the waist of his pants as she pulled the belt through the loops, and dropped it by his shoes.

"I want to, though." She whispered in a calm, shy reply.

He can't compete with that. Not by a long-shot.

Be it lack of blood to his brain, or simply the fact pain must really make you an idiot, Soul gave up on making her stop and merely slouched deeper into the couch as Maka's hands plucked at the button of his pants, and slowly undid his fly. She made a rather adorable face, in Soul's book, when she tried to pull down his pants without hurting his ankle. She eventually ended up giving up on the whole idea, and pushed his legs apart so she kneeled between them.

Her hands were silky as she carefully worked his boxers away to reveal Soul's growing erection. Her viridian eyes grew wide, and Soul couldn't tell if it was a good or bad thing that her eyebrows nearly sprung off her face.

But, he knew it was a fucking _amazing_ thing when her small hand wrapped around his cock, and she slowly began to pump her arm.

At the feel of her warm, soft hands touching his most intimate area, Soul let out quite an uncool noise, as well as bucking his hips harshly against her touch. The jolt of his hips in such a furious manner scared her a bit, and Maka even stopped for a second to make sure he wasn't trying to get away. When he only offered her a heavy-lidded stare, she smiled shyly, and continued.

His breathing became more quick and erratic with each pump she gave, and when he felt something very warm and _wet_ added to the mix, he let out a strangled moan, his hips arching up in need. Soul cracked his eyes open to peek down at her, only to cry out her name at another feeling of warm wetness.

She was using her _tongue._ And it felt fucking _good_.

Maka smirked, growing bolder when she heard those pleasured moans from her weapons mouth. Finding the fact that both she and Soul were enjoying this, Maka decided to kick it up a notch from just her hands.

Grinning, the meister dipped her head to his crotch, taking as much of his length as she could into his mouth. Soul hissed through his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut before he dug his hand into her hair, loosening her pigtails with his iron grip. He wanted to buck his hips up into her mouth, but, afraid Maka would either run away or choke to death, he kept his hips as still as he possibly could.

Maka let her tongue glide along his throbbing cock, flicking her tongue over the head every now and then. Each lap of her tongue sent Soul into a frenzy, his head thrashing, his fingers tugging her hair roughly as he slowly arched his hips into her mouth.

Eventually, the warmth that had gathered in Soul's lower abdomen was too much, and he found himself dangerously close to the edge. He bit his lip, arching and stiffening up as he held Maka's hair tightly.

He didn't have time to warm her before he came.

Pleasure consumed him, his sight distorted by stars as he bucked up his hips in release, screaming his meister's name to the heavens, not caring who heard. Soul struggled to catch his breath as he slumped back into the couch, letting the waves of his orgasm wash over him.

It wasn't until he heard a small 'pop' and feel the warmth from his cock turn to cold, did he remember his technician, and nearly leaped up to look at her.

Though, the sight of her nearly made his dick jump up again.

Maka sat back on her bottom, her legs sprawled to either side as wiped her face, licking her hands clean of any white, sticky evidence she'd done something so sinful. Her hair was a mess, in a very sexy way, might Soul add, and her face was a pretty shade of crimson as she brushed down her pigtails self-consciously.

"Come up here," Soul mumbled, patting the empty space beside him as he guided his cock back into the restraint of his pants. Maka shyly blinked up at him, before crawling up to sit beside her scythe quietly, her body instantly curling close to him. He snaked an arm around her shoulders, resting his jaw against her head as he propped his injured foot on the coffee table with a muffled groan of pain.

Maka shifted slightly in order to nuzzle her cheek against his bare neck, purring as he gently stroked her shoulder with his hand. She carefully brought a hand to his chest, tracing her fingers along his warm skin as she stared off into space.

"Was… that okay?" She asked in a tiny voice.

Soul blinked, before letting a sly grin crack on his lips as he held her closer, breathing in her heavenly scent of vanilla and lavender.

"Extremely," he murmured in a lazy reply. In truth, he had no words for the experience, and therefore, couldn't put much effort into a response for her.

But, after a moment of just sitting there, with his meister burying her warm, blushing face against him, Soul found a worry nagging at him. A question, he can't ask without being scared.

"Does this, change anything between us?"

His stomach flopped when Maka didn't answer automatically.

"No," she finally replied, before tugging away in order to look up at him with curious eyes.

"Unless, you _want_ it to."

Soul stared at her, before he finally understood what she meant. He couldn't help it when he grinned, giving her a usual "cool-guy" shrug before he spoke his response.

"It couldn't hurt, if I get _that_ type of 'medical treatment' for awhile."

He snickered when he felt Maka bury her face deeper against him, her cheeks much hotter than beforehand.

Oh, how he adored this girl. Even in spite of injury.

**I did it! Me! I wrote SoMa smut! And it's over 3,000 words! Aren't you guys proud?**

** Anyway, sorry if it sucked. I've never done this kinda writing before, so meh. Hope it was at least decent enough for you.**

** Please please PLEASE review! I mean, this one's like… I wanna know what you thought, man! :3**


End file.
